


Mega Gay Sleepover

by melonbee (bugsprout)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugsprout/pseuds/melonbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at theses cuties bonding over their gayness and love for their megane crushes wowee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega Gay Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loadgalax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loadgalax/gifts).



will be posted on my [artblog](http://royalpears.tumblr.com/post/114900540433/plantbotics-my-submission-for-the-hqwinterhols) later!

it was going to be a two panel comic but i thought it worked better as two separate images so


End file.
